As Long As We're Together
by Crystalgail
Summary: He invites her for an adventure only a pure coupleinlove can endure. Is their love enough for the test? Miaka and Tamahome learn a little more about the word, love.
1. Chapter one: Invitation and Preparations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi

**Starting Notes:** Well, this is actually my second story here in FY. And well, hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's actually more on romance and humor with a twist of adventure and stuff!!

* * *

"**As long as we're together"**

**By: Crystalgail**

**Chapter one: Invitation and Preparations**

Dry leaves can be seen flying all over the famous Konan Palace. It's going to be winter soon; and the place will be covered with sadness and coldness, but still Tamahome and Miaka's great love for each other can give heat and just warmth within their hearts.

Meanwhile, in one of the balconies of Konan Palace, Hotohori secretly handed Tamahome a map, a sacred map, that was long hidden beneath the Konan palace.

"This is the sacred map, Tamahome, It has been on our hands for several generations. I want you to have it, go to that place indicated in the map. . .and take her with you" Hotohori showed then handed him the map

"Are you sure this is the safest path? I do not want anything to harm Miaka" Tamahome asked assuring

"That's the safest way, I know" Hotohori replied, "Besides, I trust our priestess to you, I know that Suzaku will guide you on your upcoming journey"

Hotohori, deep inside was of course, hurt. He lost the battle, she didn't even bother to repay his love yet he accepted it, Like a true man, and never ever mentioned about it again, he just want her to be happy for the path Miaka chose, yet still sometimes you can still see the sorrow and pain in his eyes; will he ever find true love?

They were then both silent for a while when. . .

"Hello Tamahome, Hotohori! Why so glum? Is there any problem" A cheerful Miaka entered the once quite scene

Startled, the two men backed away, as if they saw a ghost

"Miaka! Don't startle us like that, you're giving Hotohori a heart attack!" Tamahome stared at her then sweat dropped

"What! You're the one who was!!!" Hotohori argued back

"Gomen-ne! I just arrived so I didn't hear anything, so don't worry" Miaka sighed while calming them both down

Hotohori and Tamahome both sighed in relief

Just then, a maiden entered the balcony with grace and respect then bowed down for the Emperor

"Majesty, you are needed at the great hall" she delivered the news

"All right" Hotohori spoke sadly,"You know what to do, Tamahome, I trust you"

Tamahome nodded, while Hotohori bayed goodbye for the two of them. And now, Miaka and Tamahome are alone, with each other.

"What does that mean, Tamahome?" Miaka asked him with great interest

"Well, um, Miaka" Tamahome blushed while scratching his head "I have something to ask you"

"What is it?" Miaka asked

"Um, well. . . I'm going to this important or rather, dangerous place" He gulped, " Will you be available to accompany me on this journey?" Tamahome blushed harder

They were both silent for a while, Miaka was just staring at Tamahome

"I, Ah, mean, I _need_ you to come" Tamahome stated clearly

"What do you mean you _need_ me to come?" Miaka asked straight

"Well, um, because. . ." Tamahome tried to reason out stammering

"Don't worry, I'm coming" Miaka smiled

"You are?" Tamahome smiled in relief

"Of course, I would rather face danger as long as you're with me, right?" Miaka exclaimed

Tamahome flashed a handsome grin

"Wait, who are the other parties?" Miaka asked

"Well, I was planning, just maybe the two of us" Tamahome reasoned out

"Just the two of us? Are you sure its safe? It's a pretty long journey" Miaka asked, inside, she felt guilty because she don't have any powers that are useful for the trip

Tamahome saw the look on Miaka's face and just instantly hugged his lover tightly, her head landed on tanned chest. Miaka then looked up into his baby blue and innocent eyes. A kiss then proved that Tamahome would risk his life just to protect her. Miaka then hugged Miaka back

"Don't worry, I'll go with you, and I will promise to be useful in other ways" Miaka whispered then giggled

Tamahome just blushed

"I better go, my love, Got lots of packing to do you know" Miaka gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran off

"We'll go first thing in the morning, so better get ready" he then waved goodbye

_. . .to be continued. . ._

* * *

**Finale Notes:** Reviews please?


	2. Chapter two: Legend of the Red Cave

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi!

**Starting Notes:** Here's Chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter two: Legend of the Red Cave**

The cold night was really mean and nasty, Miaka just then kept herself warm inside her small yet elegant room, trylu fit for a priestess, she's getting ready for her upcoming adventure with Tamahome of course, Nuriko is helping her pack up.

"Wow! You're both going to the Red Cave!" Nuriko gasped as she looked at Miaka surprisingly

Miaka just smiled then nodded

"I'm jealous, I hope some man can do that for me, how romantic!" Nuriko teasingly twinkled her eyes

"What?!" Miaka asked confusingly

"Neh? That dumb Tamahome didn't tell you yet? That baka!" Nuriko sighed

"What are you talking about?!" Miaka asked

"I better not tell, who knows? Tamahome might have a surprise or something" Nuriko stated then sighed

"Please, I'm dying to know" Miaka pleaded to Nuriko

"Okay Okay! I'll start so listen only once!" Nuriko gave up

Miaka was silently listening to Nuriko

"The Red Cave is where lover's test their love, it all started with a girl namely Cleo and a guy namely Riou, this two were deeply and passionately in love, even though Cleo is the only daughter of a rich yet corrupted Emperor, while Riou is only one of her guardians, in short, they had forbidden love"

'Sounds familiar' Miaka wondered to herself 

"So they secretly meet on the red cave, the man who was ready to propose to his lover, was discovered my Cleo's father, the Emperor. The Emperor then killed Riou in front of his daughter, Cleo. Because of her loss, Cleo killed herself too, inside the Red Cave that is."

"Really? Wow" Miaka gasped while having tears in her eyes

"Suzaku was then touched because of their undying love for each other, he granted their wish to live happily and peacefully in the heavens, together. For the corrupted father, he was given the appropriate punishment. So the rings, were Cleo and Riou left, where blessed, for whoever wears them will be granted eternal happiness." Nuriko finished the story

"So, That's what Tamahome's after, and also encouraged me to come, just for the rings" Miaka's face saddened

"No, It's not that Miaka, he wanted to prove if he's love is worthy for you, he want to test it, and death shall be the judge!" Nuriko warned

"What? I love him, Nuriko! I don't want him to get hurt!" Miaka protested

"And I know, he does love you too, more than his life, just trust him Miaka" Nuriko smiled assuring Miaka that everything's going to be fine

"Good night then, Miaka",don't worry too much!" Nuriko bayed as she went out the Miaka's room

"Thanks and good night, Nuriko" Miaka finally smiled

_. . .to be continued. . ._

* * *

**Finale Notes:** wahaha! Short chapter! Hehe!


	3. Chapter three: Forward March

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi!

**Starting Notes**: Chapter three's here! Reviews!

* * *

**Chapter three: Forward March**

It's a wonderful warm morning, after the cold night, it's just perfect. The journey's about to begin, the most awaited journey to the Red Cave, it's a wonderful, sunny day. . .Everybody's by the main gate. All Miaka and Tamahome's friends are there to bid goodbye and to say there good lucks.

Nuriko, Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri, Chiriko, Mitsukake are all there to support the two lovers, Tamahome is of course, excited to go. . . except for one. . .

"Oh My Gosh! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! They are all waiting for me at the main gate!" Miaka bit her last chocolate, ran off while carrying her backpack.

"Miaka's late again!" Nuriko bit her lower lip while walking to and fro

"There she is, Nuriko!" Tamahome pointed at his running lover

"I'm really sorry! I'm late I know!" Miaka apologized

"You're here and that's all that matters" Tamahome spoke and gazed at her lovingly

Miaka smiled and blushed when. . .

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!" Nuriko shrieked at Miaka

"I said I'm sorry, Sheesh!" Miaka grumbled

Tamahome got hold of Miaka's hand "Ready to go?" he asked

"Wait a minute, I got to talk to Miaka, Girl talk, that is!" Nuriko spoke while giggling

Miaka and Nuriko then distance themselves from the group and talked

"What are you going to tell me, Nuriko?" Miaka asked

"Well, this really is a dangerous mission, so I'm _lending_ you my bracelets, the ones that Taitsukun gave me remember? They hold extraordinary powers. This one is for you while the other one is for Tamahome, give it to him, okay?" Nuriko handed Miaka the gift

"Oh Wow! Thank you, Nuriko!" Miaka got the bracelets and gave Nuriko a big bear hug

"Ouch! You're squeezing me!" Nuriko choked

"Sorry!" Miaka smiled

"Well, just promise me you'll bring those back to me, okay?" Nuriko smiled back

"Of Course!" Miaka promised

"Well, are you ready now, Miaka?" Tamahome asked sincerely

"Yes, my love!" Miaka exclaimed and went into her lover's side and locked herself in his arm

"Tamahome, I hope you wont do anything ridiculous on your way to the Red Cave!" Nuriko joked

Miaka was quite confused by this, when she saw Tamahome he was blushing real hard

"Well, off you go then! May Suzaku bless you on your journey!" Hotohori bid the lovers goodbye

"Bye, Miaka! And Tamahome as well!" Nuriko smiled

"Good Bye Everyone!" Miaka and Tamahome bid their friends in chorus

_. . .to be continued. . ._

* * *

**Finale Notes:** Wahahahahaha! Reviews please!


	4. Chapter four: Cold

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!!!

**Starting Notes:** What do you want me to say, but. . . Reviews! Haha!

* * *

**Chapter four: Cold**

On the way to the Red Cave, Miaka and Tamahome had been riding on a horse for days, they passed some hardships, to get this far, heavy rains, flood and many more. But even though they still remain cheerful, they would talk about the treasure their hardships, and of course, about they're relationship.

"We have to spend the night in the Dark Forest tonight, Tamahome" Miaka explained while examining the map

Tamahome just blushed _'It's my first time to sleep with Miaka, alone, that is' _Tamahome quickly shook his head from the bad thought

So they set up camp, put out a little fire, and started their bunks. After that, they ate and planned their journey beside the fireplace.

"Achoo!" Miaka gave up a little sneeze

"We better get inside, it's getting colder, Maybe you'll get a cold" Tamahome opened the tent to lead Miaka inside, when he saw a spider by the neck of Miaka

"It's ge. . . getting co. . . colder, Tamahome" Miaka held his hands while shaking

"Miaka! You're burning hot! Damn! It must be that poisonous spider. You lie down by the bed, Miaka, while I get some cold water from the stream" Tamahome stated

"Please, come back, Tamahome" Miaka whispered

"Of Course, I will! Miaka! Please try not to fall asleep!" Tamahome ordered worriedly, while he got out

As Tamahome finished getting water from the stream, he then remembered Mitsukake giving him a medicinal plant that can cure poisons, he then quickly ran towards the tent

"Miaka! Good news! I just remembered. . . Miaka!" Tamahome ran towards his lover, who is breathing uneasily

Miaka was having the difficulty to breath and was sweating really hard

"Ta. . . Tamahome, I would like to sleep. . . now" Miaka whispered while gently closing his eyes

"Don't Miaka! Please. . . Try _not_ to fall asleep!" Tamahome started to slap Miaka a bit

"Ta. . . Tamahome" Miaka is now trying her best not to fall asleep

"Wait here, please, I'll get the medicinal plant outside, I beg of you, don't fall asleep!" Tamahome explained

"Ta. . . Tamahome, Pl. . . please, Don't. . . leave me anymore" Miaka held his lover's hand closer to her heart, while still difficult to breath

". . . Miaka. . . I love you!" Tamahome whispered while shedding tears

Miaka just couldn't reply because of the pain she's experiencing, Tamahome then gave Miaka a deep kiss

"Ta. . . Tamahome" Miaka gasped whispering

"I love you, Miaka! I don't want to lose you now or ever!" Tamahome looked deep into her eyes and hugged her

"I don't want you to let go. . . Do you love me? If yes, live for me, my priestess!" Tamahome continued

"I. . . I lo. . . love you, too, Ta. . . Tamahome" Miaka finally replied, gently sat down then slowly closed her eyes

Tamahome then quickly got up, and went outside to get the plant, after that, he went inside, once again, and quickly gave Miaka the medicine

"Here, Miaka, Please drink this, It'll make you feel better" Tamahome gave Miaka and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"Ta. . . Tamahome" Miaka then slowly opened her eyes and gave the sweetest smile

Tamahome expressed no more words but just quickly hugged her

"I'm sorry, Tamahome, I'm such a nuisance" Miaka whispered with a saddened face

"Don't, Miaka" Tamahome whispered, "I don't know, If I can live without you, I. . . nearly thought I lost you, ya know" Tamahome hugged Miaka

"That'll never happen, Tamahome, were both going to get the treasure, right?" Miaka smiled cheerfully

Tamahome then let Miaka sleep beside him, to get ready for their most awaited adventure

_. . .to be continued. . ._

* * *


	5. Chapter five: Warmly Welcomed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi!

**Starting Notes**: Waa! Reviews!

* * *

**Chapter five: Warmly welcomed**

Miaka and Tamahome were getting near their destination. They were happy and most importantly. . . safe, but for how long? They can finally see the shadowy cave, the famous red cave. They couldn't take the horse inside so they just tie it up outside the cave; they were quite surprised for what they saw.

"It's getting quite dark, Tamahome" Miaka whispered while she grab her lover's arm

"Just hold onto me, Miaka" Tamahome held her hand, assuring her with a sweet smile

Miaka handed Tamahome her flashlight "Here, let's use this, it might come in handy"

They then proceeded deeper into the cave, when the silence was broken by. . .

"Mi. . . Miaka!. . . choke, Miaka! My. . . my. . . swe. . . sweet and lo. . . loving choke daughter!" A deep voice broke the silent that also scared the hell on Miaka

"Ta. . .Tamahome, did, did you hear that?" asked Miaka shakily

"What? Are you sure?" replied Tamahome

But then they both were surprised when somebody blocked their way; actually, something blocked their way. First of all, it was really messy; its body was covered with bandages, which were also bloody, and it has this awful smell while holding an ancient knife!

Miaka screamed while Tamahome blocked himself for Miaka's protection

"My. . . My daughter. . . Why have you. . . abandoned me?!" It stepped closer to Miaka

"Back off!!! I tell you! Back off!!!" Tamahome warned while readying himself for an attack

"My. . . daughter. . . come with me" He ordered while giving her his hand

". . . Who. . . are. . . you. .?" Miaka asked still frightened

"Why, I'm your father, you're loving and understanding father, I protected you from him, I even killed him just for you, my daughter, aren't you glad?" He then laughed wickedly

Miaka and Tamahome was shocked, They think they know who he was, He's Cleo's father, the killer punished by Suzaku, but, why has he returned? Why now?

"Back off!!!" Tamahome shouted at him

It then turned its attention to Tamahome "_You_!!! It was you who stole my daughter away from me!!!" He screamed at Tamahome

"Wha. . .?" Tamahome asked rather confused

He was ready to attack; he raised his knife and ran at Tamahome. Fortunately, Tamahome kicked his wrist, which made the dangerous knife drop to the floor; Tamahome quickly retrieved it and pointed it at him

"Stay away at Miaka! Or else!" Tamahome once again threatened still pointing the knife at him

He ran away "My. . . daughter I'm going to retrieve you! I swear by my dead stinking body!"

Tamahome threw the knife away then quickly faced his lover "Miaka. . . I. . ." but something stopped

Miaka was pale white, she was shaking, and there were tears by her rosy cheeks, she was really frightened.

Tamahome felt guilty inside, if only he could do something to cheer her up, and to see the old Miaka back. Miaka's knees suddenly gave in. Luckily, Tamahome caught her and flashed a sweet smile

"Miaka, I'll protect you, I promise" Tamahome gazed into her teary eyes then gently locked her into his warm arms

"Ta. . . Tamahome, Thank you" Miaka whispered then smiled, she felt warm and safe, once again, "We better get going, Tamahome, I'm not going to allow some psycho to stop us from getting the rings!" Miaka cheerfully replied

Tamahome was impressed by Miaka's positive attitude that he kissed her passionately and proceeded deeper to the Red Cave

_. . .to be continued. . ._

* * *


	6. Chapter six: Enchantment Garden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi

**Starting Notes:** I apologize for this short chapter, well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter six: Enchantment Garden**

As they proceeded deeper into the Red Cave, Both were really cautious and careful, who knows when that psycho will show up again? Miaka, every now and then, will cling into her lover, while Tamahome just kept on blushing and blushing.

Finally, they saw a bright light, and its getting bigger and bigger while they proceed, and because of their curiosity, they went to check it out.

"Wow" Miaka just gasped at the lovely place she's staring at

There was a wide, green field with different colorful flowers, the aroma of the flowers spread across the field. And Believe it or not, there were fairies; they seem to be protecting the place.

Because of the fairies, they felt safe, so they set up camp after eating supper. They relaxed and gazed together under the beautiful moon

Miaka couldn't help but give a soft smile, which brightened up Tamahome's day

Tamahome sighed, finally she smiled, since they met the psycho all he can see into Miaka's eyes where fear, guilt and many unpleasant emotions.

"So. . . beautiful. . ." whispered Tamahome

"Yup, I agree, the moon is just simply. . . magnificent tonight" Miaka smiled

Miaka faced Tamahome, she then blushed because, Tamahome was not talking about the moon. It was nobody else but her, Miaka Yuuki

Tamahome took a deep breath, "Miaka, I love you" he said with full confidence

Miaka smiled then nuzzled herself into him, "I know, and I love you too"

Tamahome gazed into her eyes "Miaka, after we get the rings, I want you to be my wife" he finally proposed

"Ta. . . Tamahome" Miaka was speechless and yet blushing at the same time, the man of his dreams, asking her to marry him, this must be a dream after all

"Miaka, I, well, I ask you to come with this journey so to make sure if I'm worth your love, and I know I am, Because I'll sacrifice everything just to make you safe and happy, even if it'll cost me my own life" Tamahome gulped

They were both silent after that, it made Tamahome uneasy then he panicked

"Miaka, Please say something" Tamahome begged

Miaka smiled then blushed "As I told you earlier, I love you too, Tamahome, so I'll be glad to be your wife. And don't worry, If you die, I die"

"Miaka. . ." Tamahome kissed his bride-to-be firmly on the lips, then hugged her

Miaka felt warm and slept into her lover's arms, not minding the coldness of the night, they have to take a rest. Because tomorrow, finally, they're going to the Sacred Altar and get the rings, together that is.

_. . .to be continued. . ._

* * *

**Finale Notes:** Finally, Just 2 more chapters, Reviews okay???

--Crystalgail


	7. Chapter seven: Magical keys

**Disclaimer:** I told you over and over again, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!

**Starting Notes:** People, who gave their reviews, will be given a cookie each! And a kiss!!! Mwah! Hehe!

* * *

**Chapter seven: Magical keys**

The lovers, once again entered the second extension of the cave, they walked the stony path, cautiously and carefully, and they were safe by the garden, but for how long? They walked into the dark cave, but the glitter in each other's eyes gave them light and hopes.

Because, after this, just after they finish this quest, they'll be together, and it's because they promised

They walked, once again, hand in hand, not letting each other go. They courageously overcome they're fears and reached the bottom of the cave, where they can find torches hanging in the wall, that lit by itself, and also a ancient looking door. . . that's locked

"What are we going to do, Tamahome" Miaka complained, "It just won't budge"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way" said Tamahome while kicking the door

"Ta. . . Tamahome, look" Miaka gazed at the bracelets Nuriko lent her

They were shining; a red light, both Miaka and Tamahome stared in awe, why is it shining? Is it a good omen? Or just exactly the other way around?

"Why is it. . .?" Miaka gasped, she's still amazed by the light

"Miaka! Watch out!" Tamahome warned her lover, but it was too late

Before Miaka could even react, the psycho got hold of her, he then placed the ancient knife under Miaka's chin, obviously taking her hostage

"My daughter! Oh, How I missed you so badly!" the psycho laughed wickedly while tightening his grip on Miaka

Miaka screamed in pain, this scream was also tearing Tamahome's heart, he promised to protect her, but still, why had this happened? Anger got the hold of him, he swore to protect Miaka and he'll keep his word.

"What's the matter???" the psycho said sarcastically "Afraid??! I told you so. . . Love! Pweh! It's a worthless emotion only silly humans possess! hahahaha!" he then licked Miaka's ear

"Ta. . . Tamahome" Miaka shed tears

Tamahome was still silent then closed his eyes

"Tamahome. . . he. . . help" Miaka whispered

"Is that right?! Your giving up?!" he laughed wickedly but then he was greatly surprised when Tamahome shot a deadly stare at him

"Miaka. . ." Tamahome whispered sincerely to her, then once again, closed his eyes

"Ta. . . Tamahome" Miaka then nodded, her heart is filled with fear but still chose to trust her lover

He opened his blue eyes, filled with love for Miaka, the 'oni' sign on his forehead brightened that also gave a different aura on Tamahome, his fists started to glow dark red, he then position it at the psycho. . . out there came a large red, spiritual ball that attacked him.

Unfortunately, the psycho fled, but still was greatly injured. Miaka fell sitting on the floor, strangely, unharmed, but still a bit frightened.

Tamahome looked down on his Miaka, he was surprised when she suddenly jumped up with tears in her eyes then hugged him, while he hugged back

He whispered into her ear "I'll protect you, Miaka, no matter what!"

"You just did, Tamahome" he then felt her smile

"Miaka. . ."

"Tamahome, we promised, right? We'll get married after we get the rings, and the answers just ahead us" Miaka pointed at the door that was opening by itself

"Wha. . .?" Tamahome was speechless

"Love, don't question fate, let's go" Miaka held her hand and lead the way

But before they go, Tamahome pulled his lover towards him, kissed her deeply and hugged her

"My. . . daughter" he then laughed wickedly and hid behind the shadows of the once peaceful cave

_. . .to be continued. . ._

* * *

**Finale Notes**: I know. . . it stinks! Well, reviews!

--Crystalgail


	8. Chapter eight: Final test

**Disclaimer:** For the last time! I do not own Fushig Yuugi!

**Starting Notes:** Nothing more to say. . . read my other fics and review please?

* * *

**Chapter eight: Final test**

Tamahome and Miaka hand in hand, entered the sacred altar, with smiling faces with undying hopes and dreams.

They could see the altar; it was a holy place so they respected it. In here, finally, they saw a light, that was pointing at the rings and they decided to follow it, together. . .

"Miaka. . ." Tamahome stopped then looked deeply into her eyes

"Ta. . . Tamahome" Miaka blush, she really is quite nervous

"After this, finally, Miaka" Tamahome smiled

"Yes, Tamahome" she said and kissed Tamahome on the lips

They continued the long walk along the red dusty carpet, as if it was meant really for a wedding, and finally they both stood in front of a stone Suzaku statue, his hands opened and out came the rings

They paused for a second, and gazed at each other's eyes, eyes filled with happiness and content, Tamahome then got hold of the rings

He then took Miaka's hand and slipped the rings carefully into her finger, while Miaka did the same to him

"Till death do us part, Miaka" Tamahome whispered then smiled

"Yes, till death do us part!" Miaka hugged him while he hugged back

But then. . .

"What a happy ending!!!" the psycho clapped his bandaged hands, while walking into the red, dusty carpet "Too bad, it won't last long!" he laughed as wickedly as ever then held up the very same knife

"Miaka! Watch out!" Tamahome cried out for Miaka and successfully protected her from the upcoming attack, Miaka was saved, but. . .

It cost her lover's life. . .

Miaka screamed, while crying for her lover, lying half dead at the floor

"Scream, Scream as long as you desire, my daughter! You'll be living with your loving father from now on!" the psycho laughed

"Stay away from him! Stay away!" Miaka screamed at the psycho while finding a cure for Tamahome

"Hahahahaha! Don't you get it? There is no more cure!" he showed her the tip of the knife "I had put my very own poisonous blood on this magnificent knife!" he then licked the tip of the knife

Miaka cried and landed her head on her lover's tummy, when the smooth hand of Tamahome held Miaka's cheek

"Ta. . . Tamahome!" Miaka cried while hugging him

"My. . . cute. . . little. . . wife" Tamahome joked between breaths, "Don't. . . cry for me"

"What? You're still alive?! Impressive!" he once again raced towards them, but, fortunately he bounced back, there was some kind of force field that's protecting Miaka and Tamahome, he shrieked, the psycho just kept on scratching the shield

"What the. . .?" Miaka was surprised

"I (cough) made it. . . Miaka. . ." whispered Tamahome "I. . . just. . . used. . . my remaining strength. . . to build this. . . because. . . I. . . have. . . something to tell. . .you"

Miaka just sobbed

"I love you, Miaka" Tamahome said while smiling quickly

"I love you too, Tamahome, please don't leave me!" Miaka begged, "You promised you won't leave me, Tamahome! You promised"

"Sorry, Miaka" Tamahome smiled "Ple. . . Please live for me. . . Run. . . away, this shield will not hold on much longer" he pleaded

"No! I'm sorry, Tamahome! I told you before. . . if you die, I die with you!" Miaka screamed

"Please. . . Miaka" Tamahome pleaded "Live. . ."

"I'm sorry! Tamahome" Miaka hugged her lover then kissed him deeply, but, he could not kissed back, he's gone

Miaka sobbed silently while holding Tamahome's collar, she could not believe it, the first and only man he loved, died in front of her, just like what happened in the past. . . but. . . why them? Why must it be them?

Miaka screamed and cried as hard as she can, tears came rolling down her once rosy cheeks

"Come now, my child!" the psycho ordered, while making a little hole on the shield Tamahome created

Miaka was still sobbing at her lover's death, she could not bear to leave him there, and she would rather die with him than any other options.

Unknowingly, the tears of the priestess, fell sliding down directly at Tamahome's ring, she was surprised when she saw the ring shined

"What the. . .?" the psycho was shocked to see his feet burning into flames "NO!" his body was slowly falling apart, his whole body turned into dust then the wind carried it away from them, forever

"Into hell you go!" Miaka whispered "But what's really happening?"

A light showered all over Tamahome's lifeless body, Miaka cried frightened, she quickly hugged her lover

"Don't take him away from me, please!" Miaka cried

Finally, the light faded, and so did the rings

Miaka was really surprised when the light faded, somebody was hugging her safely, she felt warm, and she knew this feeling, this feeling that can only be given my one person; she looked up, and saw Tamahome smiling sweetly at her

"Tamahome!" Miaka hugged without hesitation, her lover

"Miaka. . . you never left me, why?" Tamahome asked sincerely

"Dummy! It's because I love you! I told you before, if you die, I die!" Miaka hugged him tighter

"Miaka. . ." Tamahome was speechless and hugged her back

His lips covered hers

"Tamahome. . . the rings. . . they're gone" Miaka stated a bit disappointed

"I don't care for anything old rings, as long as I have you, my most precious treasure, and also the one who owns my heart" Tamahome smiled

"Yes" Miaka whispered then smiled "Same here"

Fin

* * *

**Finale Notes:** Thanks everyone! I'm planning to make a sequel or something, will someone help me? Thanks for the Reviews! Please try to review on my other fics too! Thanks!

--Crystalgail


End file.
